Past, Present and Future
by VampireBabyGirl
Summary: The sun was shining, the Knights were training and Arthur was teasing Merlin. Just an ordinary day. Now people from the past and future were in the castle. Merlin can just never caught a break.
1. Chapter 1

It had started off as quite a ordinary day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Arthur was throwing things at Merlin for no other reason than the fact that he was bored.

It was two weeks after they had taken the throne of Camelot back from Morgause. At first, they had thought Morgana was on her side, but it later turned out that Morgause had kidnapped Morgana and tortured her for information. She had ran away and joined them in the cave. She later helped them take Camelot back.

Merlin, Arthur, Gwaine and Lancelot were walking back to the castle after practice with the knights when they first saw him. Or, should I say, heard him, because the rumbling of his stomach was the thing that made the four turn their attention to the boy.

He was curled into a ball on the paverment, not caring that he was getting his clothes dirty because of the dirt. He had raven black hair and sapphire blue eyes filled with tears that were somehow famillar. His face was rumpled with pain and hunger. The boy only looked about ten.

"Oh, dammit," Arthur cursed.

"We have to get him to Gaius."

Arthur picked the boy up and ran to Gaius.

They burst into Gaius' chambers with the young boy. Gaius was making a potion, and the glass vial slipped from his fingers. He didn't notice, because he was too busy staring at the boy with his jaw dropping.

"It can't be..." they heard him mutter under his breath.

"We found the boy on the ground near the field the knights train in. I have no idea what is wrong with him, but I think he is injurged."

Gaius shook his head. "This boy is not suffering from an injurgey, he is suffering from lack of food."

Arthur instantly looked more worried than he already was. "Starvation? But why?"

Gaius hestitated before saying, "I think I know why, but if I'm right, we are in a lot of trouble."

Gwaine frowned. "What? Why?" Arthur then looked over at Merlin because he had been quiet for a long time now (which Arthur thought was impossible) to find him staring at the boy in shock.

"Because I treated this boy eight years ago."

They all looked at him in shock.

"It's the same boy, I'm sure of it. He looks the exact same. Same black hair, same blue eyes, same pale skin, same everything."

Lancelot frowned. "Who is he?"

The small boy then opened his eyes. He looked around and frowned at Gaius. "Uncle Gaius, where am I? Where is mother?"

Gaius smiled at the little boy. "It's okay, Merlin, everything is okay." 


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone gasped.

"What?"

"How is that even possible?"

"It's magic!"

"Are you sure it's him?"

"No wonder Merlin looks like he's seen a ghost."

They all looked at Merlin, who was clearly freaking out and staring at the child with wide eyes.

"What's wrong with child Merlin?" Everyone looked at Gwaine, who shrugged. "What? Everyone's thinking it. Why is child Merlin starving?"

Merlin finally spoke. "When I was nine-"

"Wait, wait, wait, Gaius said that this happened nine years ago, and you said this happened when you were nine, so you're eighteen? I didn't realised you weren't of age!"

"Yes, Gwaine, I am eighteen. Anyway, when I was ten, Ealdor had the biggest famine it had ever had. It was so bad that it lasted for 2 months. Many people died. The famine really took it's toll on me; I had to come to Camelot for treatment from Gaius so I didn't die."

"You starved?" Gwaine said softly, his face filled with horror.

Merlin shrugged. "I grew up in Ealdor, it wasn't the first time I had gone hungry." He ignored all of his friends worried and horrified expressions.

"Uncle Gaius, where is mother? Where is Jade? Where is Will?"

Gwaine turned to Merlin. "Who are Jade and Will?"

Merlin's expression was full of pain. "Two of my old friends. Will died three years ago. Jade died five years ago. I won't say how."

The awkward silence was broken by someone slamming the door open. Everyone turned.

In the doorway was stood a little blonde haired boy. He was dressed in fine clothes and he had a little scowl.

"Gaius! Morgana is being mean and Gwen is laughing at me!"

Two little girls ran in, both dark haired and one dark skined while the other was pale.

"Arthur, we wouldn't be laughing at you if you weren't such a... such a..."

"Prat?"

Little Arthur glared at Merlin while little Morgana giggled. "Yes, thank you."

Arthur turned to Gaius. "What the hell is going on?"

xoxOxox

A.N: Sorry for the long wait, I'm crap at remembering stuff and I am the most unreliable writer in the world! Anyway, can you please see my profile for the poll there?  
I'm thinking of doing a reincarnation/modern (did I spell that right?) day Merlin thing and I'm wondering who I should pair him (or her, if you choose the fem!Merlin).  
Also, I would quite like it if you guys reviewed any funny/shocking/dramatic/random moments/situations you want me to put in the story and I might put them in. Thank you! :) 


End file.
